


Why?

by Freedom4Larry



Series: What Happened Here? [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Betrayal, Brother Betrayal, Cheating, Human & Country Names Used, M/M, Mentioned Spamano, Partner Betrayal, gerita - Freeform, germano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom4Larry/pseuds/Freedom4Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was another normal day. Nothing out of the ordinary...Or so that was what Feliciano, also know as Italy, thought. It was Feliciano's and Ludwig's 4th anniversary. The Italian decided that it was best to surprise the German by going out and buying him a gift. When asked what it was that he wanted, Ludwig replied that he wanted nothing except to spend some time with Feliciano. But Feliciano wanted to get Ludwig something. So he went out and got three glass figurines made. They were of Ludwig's three dogs: Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz. The German cherished his dogs and cared for them greatly. The figurines were small and adorable and Feliciano had taken the time to tie a ribbon with the colors of the German flag around each of the dogs. Feliciano then placed them very carefully into a bag so they would not get broke.</p><p>	Now Feliciano decided that he would surprise his boyfriend by arriving three hours earlier than he had planned and had told Ludwig. This however would be one of the worst and maybe best decisions that Feliciano made in his life time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to explore odd ships of Hetalia and I found Germona(Germany x South Italy) and I disliked it in a way but also liked how I could write it into a story. (No offense to anyone who ships Germona.) The product of me finding Germona is the idea for the story. I feel sorry for kind of destroying GerIta but I wanted to try something different.

     It was another normal day. Nothing out of the ordinary...Or so that was what Feliciano, also know as Italy, thought. It was Feliciano's and Ludwig's 4th anniversary. The Italian decided that it was best to surprise the German by going out and buying him a gift. When asked what it was that he wanted, Ludwig replied that he wanted nothing except to spend some time with Feliciano. But Feliciano wanted to get Ludwig something. So he went out and got three glass figurines made. They were of Ludwig's three dogs: Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz. The German cherished his dogs and cared for them greatly. The figurines were small and adorable and Feliciano had taken the time to tie a ribbon with the colors of the German flag around each of the dogs. Feliciano then placed them very carefully into a bag so they would not get broke.

     Now Feliciano decided that he would surprise his boyfriend by arriving three hours earlier than he had planned and had told Ludwig. This however would be one of the worst and maybe best decisions that Feliciano made in his life time.

* * *

 

     It was around noon when Feliciano got to Ludwig's house. The car was parked outside showing that Ludwig was home. Feliciano skipped up the stairs and excitedly unlocked the door. He almost cried out to announce his presence but something stopped him. It was the extra pair of shoes at the door. The new jacket on the coat hanger behind the door.

     And the noises that were coming from upstairs.

     Feliciano quietly placed the gift on the little table in the hallway before creeping up the stairs slow and as quiet as a mouse. The noises were getting louder and Feliciano could catch a few of the words. They made his heart stop dead in his chest. Then it started to crumble into little bits and slip into dust. The reason why was visible through the crack in the door not three feet away from where he stand. His boyfriend of 4 years and his brother were having sex in the same bed that he had slept not too long ago. Feliciano's stomach rolled as he stood frozen like a deer caught in headlights. It was like one of his worst nightmares come true. As he stood there, the sounds increased to a louder level. Tears filled Feliciano's eyes as he turned to leave, grabbing the gift bag off the table in the hall and rushing out the door. It slammed shut behind him but he knew that the two occupants of the house wouldn't notice.

      Now hot tears rolled down Feliciano's cheeks. He was torn between being sad and being anger and livid. He grabbed one of the figurines from the bag, Blackie, and smashed it on the ground by his feet. He felt some relief from the anger but it didn't last for long. He was soon speeding home, wanting to be as far away from that house and the two inside of it. He felt betrayed. Not only had Ludwig cheated but it was with his brother. It would have maybe hurt a little less if it had been anyone else but NO your boyfriend of 4 years sleeps with your brother on your anniversary. He felt betrayed. Questions filled his mind.

_How long has this been going on? One year? Two? Three? All four years or more?_

_Did they always pretend to hate each other? Or was that real at one time?_

_When did they decide to get together? Was it like they met up and was like 'hey wanna fuck around behind your brother's back?'_

_Did they do this on purpose? Was this all for shits and giggles?_

     By now Feliciano had arrived home. He slammed the car door and stormed up the stairs. The key is shoved into the front door and the door is shoved open. It slams close behind the Italian and echos throughout the empty house. The said Italian paces for a moment in the front hall breathing hard. He grips at his hair and tugs, careful of that one curl that sticks out at one side. Feliciano then lets out scream that filled with sadness and dispair. Anger and hatred. His emotions were going back and forth.  
As the night progresses, Feliciano screams until he could barely talk and goes to bed with wet tears on his face.

* * *

  
     It's around a quarter past four when Ludwig starts to worry. Feliciano had told him that he would be at the German's house by three. Now it was over an hour later and the little Italian was nowhere to be seen. Ludwig was sitting on the couch in his living room watching the seconds on the clock tick by ever so slowly when the front door opened. Ludwig jumped up thinking it was Feliciano until he heard the annoying voice of his older brother.

     "Wee _esst_ ," Gilbert called out,"Did you know that there was broken glass in the drive way?"

     And a second later the red-eyed albino stepped around the corner and into the room. Ludwig looked at him in confusion, his brow furrowing. He hadn't dropped any glass lately. He was sure that Lovino had dropped anything when he was here earlier.

     Thinking back to earlier made him feel a little guilty. He knew what they were doing together was wrong but it just kind of happened. One drunken night led to them falling into bed together and whenever they wanted to get away from their lovers and have a change they would get together. They had always said that when they met each time that it would be the last time. That they knew if Antonio or Feliciano found out it would hurt them servery. These meetings were meaningless most of the time but sometimes the frustrations of their lives got into the way and emotions ran wild. Basically they screwed around as a stress relief. They were both quite devoted to their main relationships but they needed a little extra that those relationships couldn't provide.  
     

     Ludwig is detracted from his guilty thoughts by Gilbert's whining about how he almost stepped on the glass and how if he would have fallen, he could have been injured. To his brother, he was just being his normal self. But Gilbert insisted that he would drag his little brother out of the house to show him the glass and how it had 'endangered his life'. And sure enough, there were pieces of broken glass outside in the walkway leading up to the house.

     Ludwig shook his head at the small pile of broken glass. "Look Gilbert, it just a small pile. Must have been the kids playing pranks or throwing stuff around." But Gilbert just pouted and looked down at the pile.  
He reached down and picked up something from the pile of glass. The item in his hand was a small ribbon the color of the German flag on it. Gilbert raised his eyebrows and held out the ribbon for me to take. It seemed strange for it to be in a pile of broken glass. It was also very small and in a loop as I examined it.

     By the next morning, Ludwig was in a fit. Feliciano hadn't shown up at all yesterday. Ludwig had constantly called Feliciano's phone multiple times, texted him, left voice mails, and called everyone else to see if they had seen the Italian. No one had seen him since the last world meeting that they had previously had. The little ribbon that was found out side yesterday sat on the coffee table in the living room. It was confusing to find it in the broken glass, which was cleaned up. Ludwig had even made Gilbert go over to Feliciano's house to see if he was home as he sat and worried over his phone. Gilbert had said that no one was home and the house was dark. But that was usual. The house was practically never in use because both Italians stayed with their boyfriends. So now Ludwig had no idea where is boyfriend was and he was on the verge of a breakdown.

* * *

 

     Feliciano had waken up the next morning and started to pack. He gathered most of the remaining clothes that he had in his closet and stuffed them into a duffel bag. He grabbed a few necessaries but didn't carry much. The clock glared out the early time of 6:48. Feliciano had decided that he would take a little break and get away from his life. It would be difficult with him being a country and he couldn't just up and leave. He had responsibilities but he decided that his southern counterpart could deal with it.

     Felciano had bought a plan ticket when he had woken up. It was a flight to Moscow at 9:15. He planned to get the hell away from a few certain countries and he knew that they would never find him in Russia. They all liked to stay as far away from the childishness acting country because they always thought that Ivan was twisted in his own way. Plus the Soviet Union had plowed Germany in WWII and Ludwig had always remained weary of the large land mass.

     It took Felciciano all but an hour and a half later to get to the airport and another half an hour to get through security and customs and then he just had to wait to board the plan. Feliciano had taken the time early to take the battery out of his phone and throw it away. He then bought a new phone with a translate app on it. He grabbed some breakfast while he waited also so he wouldn't be hungry when he got to Moscow. The over the intercom came the call for his flight. He was lucky enough to have gotten a window seat. He followed the others, gave the flight attendant the right things, and then got on board. He walked down the aisle to find seat 23A. He sat down with a sigh and watched the others board. It would take a few hours to reach Moscow but he was glad because he could then catch up on his missed sleep. He had never been one for waking up early in the morning.

     The captain informed the passengers that the flight would soon be taking off. The engines cut on and started to whirl. Within minutes the plane had taken off, carrying Feliciano to a place far away from home. Somewhere he could try to rid himself of the image of his lover and brother. In a few hours Feliciano would touch down in Moscow.


End file.
